Interlude Musical
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: OS/OC/Univers Alternatif.   Dis, Micha, pourquoi il pleut ?   Sous-entendu KuroFye


_Interlude Musical_

**Genre** : Romance/humor

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : CLAMP's

**Résumé rapide** : OS/OC/Univers Alternatif. « Dis, Micha, pourquoi il pleut ? » Sous-entendu KuroFye

**Note** : L'idée est venue rapidement, et je n'ai pas trop développé l'histoire par crainte de ne pas parvenir à la terminer. C'est court, rapide, très suggestif, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. La naïveté des enfants est un sujet facile, mais passionnant. Enfin, à vous de voir.

* * *

-Dis, Micha, pourquoi c'est toi qui me gardes aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que Fye est malade.

La fillette fit la moue.

-Il a la gastro ?

Michelle pouffa.

-Plus ou moins. Il a la maladie d'amour.

-C'est pas contagieux, au moins ?

-Aucune chance.

-Bah, pourquoi c'est toi qui me gardes alors ?

Michelle soupira et leva les yeux. April la fixait de son regard larmoyant, celui qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour sa sœur.

-C'est une maladie grave ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi… ça rend très triste et ça fait pleurer, c'est tout.

La fillette semblait aux bords des larmes.

-Mais…Mais…Il va revenir, hein ?

-Oh, sûrement.

-Je veux que Fye revienne, moi. Il avait promis de me faire des cookies.

-Maman l'appellera ce soir, si tu y tiens. Tais-toi, maintenant.

-Voui.

April reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Il pleuvait dehors, et une couche de buée était apparue sur la vitre. La fillette y dessina un cœur avec son doigt, ajouté un soleil et quelques fleurs maladroites avant de se renfrogner. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir sans Fye. Sa sœur était trop occupée à envoyer des messages à ses copines pour se soucier d'elle. Après, elle regarderait la télé et ferait ses devoirs. Fye, lui, lui racontait des histoires et lui faisait des tresses. Il était gentil avec elle.

-Dis, Micha, pourquoi il pleut ?

Sa sœur ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard.

-Parce que les nuages sont tristes.

-Les nuages pleurent ?

-évidement. Tout le monde pleure.

-Et pourquoi les nuages sont tristes ?

-…

-Michaaaaa ?

-Parce que le soleil boude.

April considéra la nouvelle information.

-Alors les nuages sont tristes parce que le soleil leur fait la tête…

-Ouais. Et du coup, il pleut.

-Est-ce que les nuages aussi ont la maladie d'amour ? Comme Fye ?

-Euh…

Michelle ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa sœur était-elle un peu trop naïve ou avait-elle définitivement pété les plombs ?

-Ouais. Ils ont la maladie d'amour. Comme Fye.

-Mais Fye… Il est malade parce que le soleil lui fait la tête, à lui aussi ?

Sa sœur sourit. Elle avait vu juste, la gamine.

-Exactement. Son soleil lui fait la tête alors Fye est triste.

-Ah. J'espère que le soleil va arrêter de bouder, alors. Comme ça, Fye reviendra et il me fera des cookies.

-Ce serait bien, oui.

Michelle sourit.

-Tu veux qu'on l'appelle ?

-Vouiiiiii !

Elle colla l'appareil à l'oreille d'April.

-Demande-lui si son soleil est revenu.

-D'ac-d'ac.

La voix étouffée de Fye lui parvint du téléphone.

-Allo ?

-Fye, c'est April.

-April ? Tu vas bien, ma jolie ?

-Voui. Ton soleil est revenu ?

De l'autre côté du téléphone, il y eut un silence gêné.

-Euh, April, tu peux me passer ta sœur ?

-Ah, non.

-April ?

-Tu vas revenir ?

-Hein ? Bien sûr que je vais revenir.

-T'as plus la maladie d'amour ? C'est guéri ?

-Que… Passe-moi ta sœur, d'accord ?

-D'ac.

Le téléphone changea de main. Michelle sourit et commença à chantonner d'une voix légère :

-_Elle court, elle court, la maladie d'amour… Dans le cœur des enfants, de… _

-Par pitié, arrête Michelle…

-Très drôle, Fye. Alors, comment va le soleil ?

Sourire.

-Il se porte comme un charme.

-Les choses se sont arrangées, alors ?

-Faut croire. Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à April, encore ? C'est n'est encore qu'une enfant, tu sais.

-Absolument rien. C'est elle qui a tout deviné.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Elle voudrait des cookies, d'ailleurs. Je crois que tu lui dois au moins ça, pour te faire pardonner.

-Va pour les cookies. Je te laisse, et désolé de vous avoir laissé en plan.

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Ton soleil t'attend, nan ?

-Micha… S'il savait…

-Il m'empalerait dans le jardin, je sais. Éclate-toi bien, mon grand. Je m'occupe d'April.

-Mais où est donc passé la jeune fille innocente que j'ai connue ?

-Dans le placard. À demain.

Elle raccrocha et sourit à April.

-Alors ?

-Tu auras tes cookies demain.

-Vouiii !

-Et ne prononça plus jamais le mot « soleil » devant Fye, d'accord ?

-D'ac-d'ac. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que Kuro sera sûrement avec lui et que je ne voudrais pas finir empaler dans le jardin.

-Euh…J'ai pas tout compris, là.

-ça ne fait rien. Tais-toi.

Michelle s'avachit dans le canapé, satisfaite. Une mélodie mièvre en tête, elle sourit, augmentant la perplexité de sa sœur.

* * *

_Elle court, elle court_

_La maladie d'amour_

_Dans le cœur des enfants_

_De sept à soixante dix-sept ans_

La maladie d'amour, Michel Sardou

* * *

J'ai écris ça en moins d'une heure, alors forcément ça doit faire un peu brouillon.

Pardonnez-moi pour le jeu de mots minable entre Michelle et Michel Sardou, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus.


End file.
